


Around the Waist

by press05



Category: The Croods (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How maybe a younger Guy first meets his companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the Waist

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not how it happened at all and there’s probably something canon out there that just throws this lil fic into the fanon bucket but who cares? Saw the lack of Croods fic on here so lol enjoy.

The little boy sniffled as he did his best to press harder against the tree he had climbed. He had climbed the tree for cover and banked he’d be safe up here. The fear of falling and the bigger fear of the dark didn’t soothe him however.

The sun was gone and the boy hated it so.

“Don’t hide,” he whimpered quietly to himself. “Don’t hide.”

He held on to a vine that rested beside him, gripping it tight.

“Don’t hide.”

Suddenly he heard a strange gurgling sound which made him squeak before he quickly quieted himself. He held his breath and listened for any more noise. Thoughts of dangerous animals ran through his head, ones that could see in the dark and find him and gobble him up.

“Don’t hide,” he whispered softly to try and settle his nerves.

He felt a slight weight on his head and heard the sound from before. Immediately the boy stiffened and completely ignored his first instinct to just shake away whatever was on his head. He closed his eyes shut and hoped whatever would be gone after time passed.

The gurgling sounds continued they even started to soften sounding like strange cooing noises. The weight didn’t leave and although the boy didn’t want to relax he couldn’t help it. He was too tired from the trek he made that day and the tensing of his muscles was just too much. As best he could the boy positioned himself to be more comfortable and to his relief the weight wasn’t disturbed.

Not too long after, despite fighting it, the boy fell asleep.

Feeling the warmth that the sun brought the boy woke up and smiled. He always loved it when the sun came back. He blinked back sleep then started as he remembered last night. He cautiously felt the top of his head and was relieved to find the weight was gone. He sighed and smiled at his luck before stretching and carefully getting up.

“Okay…I gotta climb down,” the boy said to himself as he nervously looked down from his place on the tree.

As his eyes looked over the ground and down the tree he couldn’t help but notice something fuzzy around his waist. He touched it and felt whatever it was sort of twitch under his fingers. He squeaked as he drew his hand back. Whatever it was moved and made noises. After shifting around his waist he saw that it was some sort of animal, its big green eyes peeked up at him before yawning.

The boy found himself relaxing as he looked over the creature. “You’re not going to eat me are you?”

The animal tilted its head before letting out the same gurgle from last night. The boy bit his lip and hoped that meant “no”.

“Um…are you gonna stay or um,” the boy trailed off as he felt the thing tighten its hold around him. “Oh, okay then.”

The thing cooed softly and the boy felt it nuzzle against his stomach a little making him giggle a little.

“Okay you can stay,” he said smiling as he gave the animal a little pet on the head. “My name is Guy.”

The thing gurgled and Guy looked thoughtful. “We’ll think of a name for you later, okay?”

“Nnn,” the thing said closing his eyes.

“Okay.”

Guy looked to the horizon for a moment, again feeling the sun’s rays. He smiled. It was another day to follow the sun but now he wasn’t alone.

“Let’s go!”


End file.
